


You Asked For It

by FoolyGhouly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Car Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Ownership, Pinching, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushiwaka - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, primal, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolyGhouly/pseuds/FoolyGhouly
Summary: Ushiwaka x Female POC (a gift for the lovely Clem~)In which Clem gets herself into trouble after wearing a rather provocative number and engaging in some ~light~ table teasing.Ushijima doesn't take kindly to others paying ~extra~ attention to his woman, and it certainly shows.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clemanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemanime/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely Clem, or clemanime on here and TikTok. This is a thanks for the art that she so kindly drew of me!
> 
> I literally took forever to finish this, and although it's been done for a few weeks, I've finally found the energy to post it to AO3
> 
> We both have the /illest/ love for a certain volleyball UNIT, and suprisingly similar kinks... We both wrote fics for one another that had similar themes without having seen one or the other. which ended up being a TREAT lmao.
> 
> That being said, Go check out her Ushijima Fic as well! it is entitled All Mine.
> 
> Thank you all for coming here, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As usual, if you enjoy my fics, and would like to see more, please consider donating to my Ko-Fi. I will post the link in the ending Comments!
> 
> ~Enjoy!

She shouldn’t have done it. No, no shouldn’t have even _thought_ that it would be a moderately good idea. Wearing such a revealing outfit to dinner after a big game, feet gently poised in strappy heels, curves delicately wrapped in a form fitting silk slip with the softest faux fur coverup. She looked as though she belonged on the cover of a magazine, Poland’s finest Vogue edition.

Now, after garnering the attention of his teammates and their coach, Clementine was stuck in the passenger seat with a very firm grip situated on her thigh, and a rather pissed looking Ushijima whose other hand steered their vehicle with precision. 

She’d felt his gaze when she first showed up to the game, a security personnel taking her to the front benches where the spouses sat. His deep chocolate eyes bore into her, and although he said no words, she watched his fingers clench at his sides and as he shifted and adjusted himself into his waistband. 

Of course, she was blushing, turning away from him to speak with one of his teammates wives. The woman was equally as done up, in fact, probably even more so, but she knew Ushijima could be possessive. And...considering the fact that they weren’t actually _married_...well...he was rather protective.

The game was won, and no sooner was he off the court did he strut to her and pull her up by the waist, smashing his lips against hers with both need and anger. The same need and anger that laced his voice as he briefly turned his attention to her as he merged lanes.

“Do you know what you’ve done, little Honeypot? Honeypot...it was a nickname he had given her out of endearment, meant to highlight how sweet she was, both in personality and physicality. 

“Huh?” The hand on her thigh inched closer to her ever warming sex, grip tightening to a point she was sure she would bruise.

“Are you dense? I asked if you knew what you have done today.” His eyes left the road for a split second, giving her the up and down. Pulling to a stop light, he turned his attention fully to her, taking the hand on her thigh to grasp at her cheeks. He was leaning in, lips only inches from hers. He surveyed her, a dark chuckle emanating from his lips as he let her go, roughly. “I should punish you right here, but, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little slut.”

“Ji-Ji…”

“Aht-aht.” His fingers curled around her voluptuous, silken, almond butter thighs, other hand returning to the steering wheel as he took off. “You don’t get the right to call me that name. A whore like you barely deserves to call me Sir. I also don’t recall telling you you could speak.” 

Her lips pulled taut in a line as she silenced herself knowing full well what he would do to her if she continued to be a brat. 

“I’m wondering…” As he allowed a single finger to caress her through her panties, he took a turn off to the left, a different route than they had ever taken to get back home. She tried to make sense of the deeply wooded road, but was having a hard time focusing as his finger pressed against her clit with the sweetest pressure. “When the hell did you become so bold, Clem?” Her fingers gripped at the side of the seat. “When did a filthy whore like you obtain the gall to dress in such a revealing outfit, and then proceed to tease me throughout dinner?”

“But I didn’t…” he pinched at her clit and she yelped, nearly popping out of her seat.

“Were you given permission?” She shook her head, squirming. “You know you’re going to be punished, right?” Clementine nodded, but she wasn’t really thinking clearly. No not with that strong, large thumb pressed so nicely against her most sensitive place. “Speak, slut.”

“Yes…” A shiver rolled its way up her spine as she heard a low growl rumble in the back of his throat.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir. I deserve to be punished, sir…” Ushijima hummed in response, taking another turn around a winding, tree lined road. 

“And why do you deserve to be punished, little honeypot?” Clem was trying to make sense of the route he was taking, eyes searching through the snow covered trees, and the lightly dusted roadway that seemed to get even more narrow, and less smooth the further they drove. She narrowed her eyes, a panic setting into her chest knowing not only was he taking her somewhere unfamiliar, but just as well, the threatening aura he held let her know he was going to tear her apart. When she didn’t answer, he slowed the vehicle down, until they reached a complete stop, pulling his hand away from her. “I asked you a question, you stupid slut. Are you going to behave and answer me?”

“Where are you taking me?” It was the wrong answer, her eyes returning to his, filled with an exciting fear that had the adrenaline coursing through her veins. There was a shift in the air, and his gaze held onto her like a mountain lion ready to pounce on a helpless little deer. A devilish smirk spread across his lips, and no sooner had he put the vehicle in park was he practically launching himself at her over the center console, large, calloused fingers at her throat and shoving her head against the window with a dangerous thud. 

It didn’t hurt, really, but the sudden movement shocked her, a small whimper leaving her throat when he tightened his grip around her and pressed his lips to hers with such vehemence she was certain he’d break her. “Ushijima...sir...I-”

“Oh, so now my little pet wants to what? Apologize for the way she behaved?” He sucked his teeth, biting at her cheek when he pulled from her swollen, plump lips. “It’s a bit late for that, honey.” His hand left her neck, but he placed it on her cheeks, using his pointer finger to press into her mouth and pull her jaw open. He looked down at her, his own mouth slightly agape as he stared in awe at her salivating orifice. “Tongue out.” He commanded. Clementine quickly let the pink muscle loll past her lips, knowing what was coming next. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes as he spit in her mouth, telling her to close it immediately after. When she obeyed, he tapped her cheek gently. “Such a good little cumslut, aren’t you? Now swallow, and answer the question properly.”

“I am being punished because I- ahh…” She trailed off at the feeling of his free hand slipping under her dress and rubbing against her folds.

“Keep going.”

“Because I… I was playing with you under the table… because I… hah!” She tried squirming away, scrambling against the door of the car as though she _could_ go somewhere, body tensing to rid the pain of the hefty slap that landed on her sensitive clit.

“Don’t try to run, little honeypot. Finish.” She let out the breath she had held, nearly gasping as she stared down at him since he had moved so his head was down pressed against the thickness of her exposed thighs.

“Sir, I…” his nip at the inside of her leg made her reel with excitement. “I was a bad girl...I wore this dress knowing it would….it would…” Clem’s train of thought left her again, as he suddenly shoved two of his digits into her sopping wet pussy. Soft whines of pleasure exited her, but he stilled, giving her a pointed look. “It would attract attention…” Honestly, she didn’t actually know that. She personally wasn’t too fond of the thing, but he had told her to dress nicely, and since they had just moved to Poland a few weeks prior she hadn’t the opportunity to get _everything_ out of storage. Nice clothes included. So… this was the only thing she _could_ scrounge up. 

“Mmmm, and do you know why it’s a problem for you to attract such attention?” Truthfully? No… They were both foreigners, so they were bound to be noticed… plus, they were an inter-racial couple in a predominately white country. So no, She couldn’t see why it was a problem to attract attention when they already did… 

The question was, did she want an even worse punishment?

As another shiver racked her, Ushijima pulled away from her, eyeing her with contempt before he huffed and returned to sitting upright. Clem’s brows furrowed at the sudden lack of contact, and despite the fact that it was startling cold outside, her body was burning, begging her to bring her a release so violent she wouldn’t be able to stand.

“Why did you stop?” Ushijima quickly switched gears, slamming on the gas before he could allow her to fix her position in the seat. 

“Your hesitation.” Was all he said. 

They continued down a winding dirt driveway until they were led to a small cabin secluded in the vast, spindly wood of the Polish countryside. He’d barely put the vehicle in park, jumping from the driver side to open her door in a gentlemanly fashion. The way he lifted her, tossing her sweet, full bodied beauty over his shoulder, was anything but chivalrous, though, and he carried her unceremoniously through the snow laden ground. 

Ushijima couldn’t have her hurting herself in heels on the snow and uneven ground. _Oh no_ , he had to hurt her in the most pleasant way he knew how. Placing Clementine on the dark wooden floors of the cabin, Ushijima gave a rough grab to her shapely ass, nodding toward the winding staircase that led to what appeared to be a loft bedroom.

“Get upstairs. Take off your coat. Leave that slutty little number on, understood, Honeypot?” 

“What about you?” She felt his aura shift again.

“I was going to start the wood stove, but…” He turned her so she could see the dangerously violent lust in his deep, mousy eyes. “I see you want your punishment first. Asking all these questions…” He leaned down some until he was face to face with her, hands sliding into her tightly coiled, cloudy hair. He grasped the short strands firmly, pulling her head back a bit. “I want you to run, little honeypot, and if you can get up those stairs before I grab you, your punishment will be a bit less harsh.” Well...why would she want that? All of this build up only for him to be generous with his reprimands? 

That wouldn’t do at all. 

To play along, however, she simply nodded her head, whispering “Yes, Sir,” in the softest voice she could muster.

“Good girl. I’ll give you a ten second head start. Now,” he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear and she could _feel_ his smirk widen. “Run.” And she did. Clementine drew her leg back to turn about face and dart towards the stairs. He’d underestimated her ability to run in heels, hoping that she would make it easy for him and fall, thus giving him the opportunity to take her right there on the floor of the cabin he had rented. However, there she was, sprinting flawlessly in the strappy stilettos. 

She reached the winding wrought iron staircase, eyeing it for a moment to gauge if she could skip a few without hurting herself. Her soft eyes, filled with excitement, glanced back to Ushijima who mouthed the number three, and the pounding in her chest increased ten fold. She held his gaze as he counted down to one, feeling the lurch that came up her throat when his eyes lowered like a predator and he. darted toward her. She grasped at the stairs railing before she started up them adrenaline coursing through her veins as, _no, oh no he was right there_. 

She wanted to get caught, of course, wanted him to rough her up and take her right there on those cool metal steps. She was careful to land awkwardly on the top step, helped by the strong hand that wrapped around her ankle.

“Too slow, Honeypot.” There was a brief, tenebrous moment as he dragged her down a few steps into his arms, careful not to hit her head. He slung her over his shoulder, fingers gripping her thighs with such force she could feel the bruises forming. 

Ushijima wasted no time in throwing Clem onto the bed, his hands going to rip the tie from around his neck. The buttons on his shirt were hastily removed, and he pulled his belt through the loops with a satisfying snap.

“Hands and knees, you fucking whore.” He must’ve been mad… perhaps jealous at the attention others had given her, but she couldn’t recall any people who did more than offer her a few stares. Maybe that was more than enough to bother him? Even in their more adventurous play he wasn’t so vulgar with her.

Not that she minded, no, in fact she _yearned_ for him to call her out for being such a deplorable slut. 

Acquiescing to his request, Clementine positioned herself so her ass was in the air, and her elbows were against the bed, arching her back and exposing the wet spot on her panties to him. She buried her face against the sheets, body tending when she felt his rough, calloused hand trail up her thigh, pushing her dress over her bum, and gently massaging her there. 

A soft whine left her lips and soon she was wriggling to free herself of her panties as he hooked his fingers into them to drag them down. Ushijima exposed her glistening sex, begging him to devour her, and with a sly smirk, he brought his hand back and smacked at it with a resounding _slap._

Much like before, Clementine yelped like a pup who had been wounded, her eyes beginning to water but just slightly. “How many do you think you deserve?” She heard the sound of his buckle swaying with whatever motion he was doing, and her heart beat out of her chest.

“H-how many?”

His fingers slid over her folds, gently as though soothing the redness from the strength of his slap. “How many strikes do you deserve, sweet, sweet honeypot?” He brought his hand away from her, this time instead bringing his belt to hit against her plump little pussy. “Maybe six is enough?” He slapped her again, causing her to jolt against the leather strip of belt. She let out a small whine shimmying her hips. “That was three, yes?” When she didn’t respond he lashed at her again. “Four…”

“P-please…” her eyes made contact with his as he struck her a fifth time. She began to tear, the pain nearly unbearable but clouded by the haze of pleasure that overtook her. He struck her once more, and she nearly collapsed, legs trembling as her sex dripped with excitement.

“Please, what?”

“I...I need you…”

“You need me to what?” He leaned down, his exposed chest pressed against her clothed back and lips gracing her ear. He allowed two of his fingers to press into her, feeling around for her precious sweet spot. The moan that left her lips stirred him, a smirk lighting his features. “Mmm, maybe a little slut like you can’t wait to be filled with me, hmm?” When he found what he was searching for, her toasted almond fingers gripped the silvery grey sheets tightly, nearly pulling them off. A keen escaped her throat, wailing as though she were a cat in heat. “You want me to stretch you out, Hmm?? Do you want me to breed you like the filthy little cum dump you are?” She didn’t respond immediately, instead biting into the bed to keep from crying out as he continued to finger that spot inside of her, increasing in his speed. “Answer me, Clem. Tell me you want me to spill every last drop of my seed inside that pretty little womb of yours.” His free hand went to quickly rub her clit, while he aggressively fingered her, satisfaction lacing the sigh from his lips when he pulled his hand away feeling her juices spew from her aroused cunt.

“Please! J-Ji… Please…” Her breath was coming out in quick pants, eyes shut tight as she shivered from her high. Ushijima wouldn’t relent, still rubbing small, torturous circles around her clit. “Fill me with your cum, Ushijima, please, please, please…”

“Such a desperate little cum hole aren’t we? Begging me like that…” he removed both of his hands finally, stepping back to derobe from the remainder of his clothing. . “And how can I deny my sweet little honeypot when she begs so nicely…”

“N-no more p-punishment? A-ah~” her tongue fell out of her mouth when he pressed the tip of his cock between her folds, quickly removing it before pressing it in again.

“Ah, honey, I couldn’t punish you too much...not when you obey so well.” He continued to tease her precious little pussy, feeling the way she immediately clenched around him. He loved how tight she was, ready and eager to suck him in as though he were a piece of her that she couldn’t live without. “As much as I wanted to punish a filthy whore like you,” his fingers reached to grasp into her short, texturized coils, dipped in honey as sweet as herself, “you’ve behaved so far for me…” Ushijima yanked her head back as he slammed into her,as he pulled her perpendicular to him. With his chest pressed into her arched back, one hand in her hair, and the other grasping her hips to hold her in place, Ushijima began to drill into her as though his world were crashing down. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t _ruin_ your insides.”

With his hands gripping her plump, round ass, leaving bruises in their wake, Ushijima relentlessly tore into her. Her gentle mewls of pleasure turned into screams of lust, her knuckles nearly turning white with her grip, certainly a sight to see considering her warm skin. She tried her best to keep up with him, attempting to push back into him to feel him hit her womb each time, but he suddenly pressed down on her back, making her legs spread wide. He held her legs down and spread as such, angling himself inside of her so he could hit her precious spot each time. 

The plush, faux fur of the throw blanket at the end of the bed brushed against her swollen little bundle of nerves each time he thrust into her, exciting her even more as she felt the fabric get caught between them. Her breaths were being punched out of her, whines turning into barely there gasps as she tried to grab a handle on reality, head spinning as _yes, oh yes_ he had flipped her around lifting her so her legs were hooked over his biceps, and her arms were clinging around his neck. 

His lips found solace in hers, desperately kissing the breath from her lungs as he rammed her from below, bringing her down to him with each thrust so he bottomed out. A sly smirk found him when her head fell back and her fingers tangled into his hair, mouth suckling on her now exposed neck like a delectable treat.

“My, my, little honeypot…” he murmured between nibbles, thrusting particularly hard causing her sex to clench around him. “It seems you’re close again, aren’t you?” He Let his nails dig into where he held onto her ass, little half moon shapes bleeding onto the white bedding. “Do you deserve it though?” She nodded slowly, bringing her head back to gaze into his eyes. 

Ushijima pressed his forehead against Clem’s, heavy, feral panting coming from his chest as he found himself close to chasing his own release. 

She hadn’t noticed, too lost in her own pleasure, but being so intimately close to him, she realized the thrumming hums she had heard, the grating growls she thought might have been the pipes had come from _him._

_Gods_ he was a feral animal, tearing into his prey with his teeth like some sort of savage. They were throaty, radiating _pure_ masculine energy. “You’re lucky I’m close…” he growled out against the flesh he had caught between his teeth. “I tried to hold out for you, filthy slut, but I just can’t help it. Your body is so…” he pulled away from her lips, grasping her hair with one hand while the other arm wrapped beneath her to hold her up he pulled out far enough so only the tip remained, before slamming her back down on him, causing her to shriek with sheer pleasure. “Perfect.” 

Clementine couldn’t hold out any longer, body aching from being denied orgasm for far to long. Ushijima could feel her tightening and shivering, the arm that was underneath her wrapping around her waist as he laid her down against the bed. He held himself above her with one hand, never missing a beat in his strokes as he tortuously rolled his hips into her. The fingers of the hand that did not keep him stead ghosted down her side, causing her to shiver. “Does my little whore want to cum?” He asked teasingly, fingers dipping to brush against her pelvis. She nodded aggressively, biting her lip. 

“P-please…”

“Mmm...and does my sweet little honeypot want me to fill her up to the brim with even. More. Honey?” With each punctuation at the end of his words, Ushijima ground hard and fast into her cervix, her brows furrowing with a tight pain. When she didn’t respond, he took one of his beautifully grand hands and slapped her, before closing it around her throat. “I asked if you wanted me to fill you up, you filthy cum dump.” 

This time she let out a squeak of a yes, eyes rolling to the back of her head as he began to play with her clit, pinching it between two fingers before gently palming it in circles. His own brows knit tightly, as his thrusts began to stutter. “Cum for me, honeypot.” His voice was at such a low octave the sheer vibrations from his chest to hers made her shatter. They were pressed closely, Clem wrapping her arms and legs around the large, overbearing body that was Ushijima, and he had his arms and hands curled around her head, forehead pressed to hers as he ground out his last few strokes.

Her body shivered and shook around him with release, pussy clenching around his cock as though it were a lifeline. He _snarled_ into her neck, increasing his pace. He was murmuring nothings into her skin, no more than unintelligible grunts, until she caught one in her bliss. 

“G-gotta fill you… g-gotta breed you like the...the f-fuuuuck…” his hips slammed into hers one last time and she _felt_ his hot seed shoot into her, _felt_ his cock throb as he stuttered short, slow thrusts to ride out his climax. “Breed you like the sow you are…” Ushijima’s hips rolled into hers a few times before he pulled out, quickly moving to watch his cum drip from her hole as he stroked himself with one hand and spread her lower lips with the other. 

He watched as her cunt twitched and flexed, forcing more of his seed to drop between her legs, a satisfied smile lacing his features.

Ushijima collected some of their combined juices on the pads of two fingers before bringing them to her lips. Clementine’s eyes were closed as she gasped and panted for breath. 

“Say ahhh,” he whispered and she obeyed, opening her mouth wide to allow him to stick his fingers in her mouth. “Now suck.” She did as told, lidded eyes watching as he bit on his lip. Once they made eye contact, he pulled his fingers from his mouth, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her, tasting their flavor on her tongue. “Such an obedient little slut you are…” 

Ushijima pulled back one last time, admiring his work as her body still shook lightly with her high. He stood from the bed, beginning to walk away, but she whined softly, protesting his leave. As much as she loved being used and abused she still wanted his affections.

“I’m just running a bath for us, Clem.” He hesitated by the door to the adjacent bathroom, watching as she sat up on her elbow and reached for him with one hand.

“Not now… I want…”

“Very well.” He offered her a smile. “At least let me clean you up a bit… you’re bleeding all over the bed.” She glanced down, seeing spots of red litter the once pristine sheets. 

“Try not to eat me next time.” He laughed. 

“I can’t make any promises if you don’t behave yourself like a good little whore.” Her full lips poised in a pout.

“I was very well behaved.” She noted, loud enough for him to hear. He returned to the bathroom with a warm washcloth, one brow raised in amusement. 

“I’m sorry, do I still need to punish you for dressing in such a way?” He pointed to the dress that was tattered on the floor. She hadn’t even noticed it was off, having been too…

“Why would you rip it…”

“It was in the way…” he kissed down her shoulders softly, wiping her down with the rag he had procured. “And I needed to see you, taste you, _feel you_.” He was practically purring against her silken skin. “Besides, you won’t be wearing that thing again, especially not in public.”

“Well I can’t now.” She murmured, startled when he pinched at her already abused clit.

“It seems I still have to punish you, honeypot. You still intended on wearing it?”

“I would hardly call that a punishment…” she thought she had simply let the phrase float through her head but the dark chuckle that came from him told her she was mistaken.

“Oh darling...you shouldn’t have said that…” he pushed her back down against the bed, her body shivering in excitement when he felt his member, once again rock hard, slap against her pelvis. “Because now I really have to punish you…” he tossed the washcloth to the side, grabbing her hips as she shimmied away. “It’s a good thing I rented this little home for the weekend… I don’t think our neighbors would be able refrain from calling the cops by the time I’m finished with you.”

A full body shiver racked her body and she swallowed hard.

She knew what she did. And by the gods was she ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was up to snuff ;) I love the concept of Ushi being so stoic and cold in public but around you and in private he's an absolutely feral beast.
> 
> (I literally have three versions of this man in my head, lmao.)
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope you all loved it! Especially you Clem!
> 
> Im trying lean towards content creating full time so it would be super helpful if you donated to my Ko-Fi! Please and thank you <3  
> Ko-fi.com/flglcafe


End file.
